Conventional covers have many different applications. In some applications, such as a cover for an access opening in an aircraft housing for example, it may be desirable to provide an exterior surface that is as smooth and continuous as possible, to improve aerodynamic and stealth capabilities of the aircraft housing, for example. However, one drawback of conventional covers is that a number of exposed conventional fasteners may be required to secure the cover to the housing. This leads to a less smooth and less continuous surface, which may in turn adversely impact the aerodynamic and stealth capabilities of the aircraft housing, for example. Thus, there is a need for a cover that does not have these drawbacks.